


demons can't love

by awastedream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon AU, Family Secrets, I have an idea but not sure what I'm doing, M/M, other characters will be tagged later - Freeform, warning: bad grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awastedream/pseuds/awastedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can demons fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> got inspired by http://qo5.tumblr.com/post/134521128840/mpreg-fhq-lol

A few generations ago, Magic World was ruled by a human for the first time in the history.

The greatest Hiraoka Iwaizumi fought with the Demon Lord, many lives were lost but in the end human won the battle, won the right to be the King of Magic World.

After the greatest Hiraoka become the King, humans start to live in Magic World along with Witches, Trolls, Fairies and Demons and more before Hiraoka, no human could even step in Magic World.

But Hiraoka's reign didn't last long, becasue young prince, his only child, fall in love with a demon, madly in love. He married with him although his father didn't allow it. The reason he didn't allow wasn't because his son fall in love with a man but with a demon cause King knows demons can't love, demons doesn't feel love and because of that his only child could be never happy but young prince didn't listen his father, he close his ears and eyes. He could only hear and see the demon.

After their wedding and King's unexpected death, reign was once again back to Demons.

At first, everything was good, at least young prince felt like that. Young prince lost right to have a name because he married with a demon against King's will, his father's will but he didn't care, his love, his husband was next to him so he didn't care.

But no matter what, young prince wasn't getting the love he longs from his husband. He was seeing other womens, which is young prince allowed because demon needed a child, a heir and young prince could not give him that but Demon Lord was also seeing other mens, witches, fairs and even some trolls. Demon Lord had so many partners young prince didn't allow.

What his father told him was becoming true, Demon Lord doesn't love him, doesn't care about him. He doesn't even see young prince.

"Demon Lord got close to me only for get back Magic World." young prince start to believe that idea.

Seeing his husband touching others, taking them into their bed was killing him, breaking some pieces inside of him.

He could not sit and watch it anymore and he decided run away, he decided go back to human world, which is a place Demon Lord can't come. Plus young prince didn't think Demon Lord would come to look for him but the minute young prince left the castle, there was guards coming after him and Demon Lord was with them as well.

Young Prince didn't understand why Lord Oikawa come with them. Why come to get him. He didn't care about him, right? He didn't care if his husband was around or not. But that was the key word. Husband. Running away from castle, running away from his husband, probably would give their name a shame.

When they go back to castle, Lord Oikawa cursed Young Prince and Iwaizumi genealogy, more correctly Iwaizumi men to give birth.

Lord Oikawa told Young Prince he did that because they wouldn't be a fully man, they could not feel like a fully man and it's all because of him.

But he didn't think it as a curse, as a punishment. How could he when this maybe could make them got close. If he give Oikawa a child then maybe he could love him. He could look at him with loving eyes.

Young Prince doesn't know why but Demon Lord, Oikawa lost the right of having a name just like him. They both were nameless anymore. Nobody will remember their names anymore.

Not much after Young Prince got pregnant. His pregnancy was comfortable, he didn't had bad morning sickness or aches. He had a great pregnancy and a good birth. He even start to think of second child right after but 2 months later his child is dead. And his second child is dead after 1 month. His third child lived only a few hours and his fourth child was born dead.

Why? He kept asking. Was that real punishment? Is that because he fall for a demon? Is that because he married with him against his father's will? Why? He kept asking.

But there was no answers.

With each death, Young Prince and Demon Lord become even more apart and Prince didn't care about it anymore. He was too sad about childs he has lost. He didn't have a hope anymore.

Young Prince was too tried. He only wanted to sleep and forget about everything. He was pregnant again but he knows this one won't be living long as well.

There was only happiness for him, death.

He didn't want to live anymore than this. 


	2. let's start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumi's pov

Hajime was 17 and his father, his only family member was leaving him. He was going to under world with Lord Oikawa because his time was over. But his father's wasn't, he was healty, he was full of live, he had years awaiting him.

Hajime didn't understand why his father have to go with Demon Lord although he still had time. Hajime didn't understand why his father is leaving him. Hajime didn't understand why his father choose Demon Lord over his own son. He didn't.

Magic World was as if a fair, everyone was come to say "goodbye" to Demon Lord. Demons, witches, humans, trolls, fairies, they were all together to say their good bye.

Anzai Oikawa was a great King. He ruled Magic World better than all others. Although he was a pure demon and everyone made a puss because that was meaning he was weak than the last two king, he did a better job than them.

And now Tooru Oikawa will the next King, the next Demon Lord and he is a hybrid, he probably will the strongest King ever.

If a demon and a witch, a fairy or a troll copulate then child would be stronger than a pure blood demon because child would have powers from their both parents and he would be stronger.

If a demon and a troll copulate; the child would have magic but too strong.

If a demon and a witch copulate: the child would be both strong and have a powerful magic especially if witch is a bad one (bad witch: who only uses black magic.)

If a demon and a fairy: the child would be strongest and have most powerful magic. Because fairies are made from magic and strength, they don't have a gender or feelings, they have human figures like all others but not a true face, they normally wouldn't want to a child or copulate but because of their powers, demons makes them bear their childs against their will, fairies doesn't live much after copulate, most of them can't even survive until birth.

But as for demon and human pair nobody has any idea what kind of power the child would have. Most of demons hates humans, they can't stand them, they remember how Lucifer fall from human because of humans and others see them as toys, a way to waste their times.

Demon Lord and Young Prince was only one demon and human pair but no one of their childs couldn't live more than 2 months and they just assumed demon and human pair is weakest one

There is some demons that "nice" to humans but never completely, no matter how much they try, they can't love humans, it's against their existence.

Hajime was looking at Demon Lord with hateful eyes, he never hated him, not even when he give him some punishments, because he was father of his bestfriend, because he was his father's bestfriend, because although he was a demon he was kind of a good man.

But now he was stealing his father from him and Hajime discoveries a new feeling in his heart, until now Hajime didn't hate anyone, sure have some people he doesn't like but hate was a feeling he didn't now until this moment.

He was hating on demon who takes his father from him. Hajime still needed his father, he still had so many questions to ask him. Hajime needed to know he has someone will be there for him no matter what.

Demon Lord was at balcony, Oikawa next to him, standing all dazzling, perfect hair, perfect smile. His whole body was saying "I'm ready for to be the King."

Hajime was happy for his bestfriend, he was really happy to see him like that. He was looking too good. And that throne was where Tooru was belong. He was proud of his bestfriend.

Demon Lord give a short speech (Hajime didn't listen any of his words) and let his son to shine like sun.

Before Demon Lord made his move to go to ship for Under World.

He touched Hajime's shoulder and said _"Sorry."_ _"Sorry for taking your dear father with me but I need him more than you do."_ Demon Lord said it with a smile on his face.

Hajime was happy to hear those words from him but he didn't understand what he did mean.

Before they will for good, Hajime's father came to his room, his father told him that morning there was something he should have talk with Hajime before they leave. Hajime wanted to talk right away but his father told him to wait with a broken smile on his face.

Hajime wanted to see real smile on his father's face, he was already leaving he wanted to remember him with a sincere, Hajime wondered what kind of thing casused that broken smile.

            ** **

_"Father.."_ said Hajime.

_"Hajime."_ said Yuuji Iwaizumi.

 _"Did you come to talk?"_ asked directly Hajime.

They didn't have much time already and he didn't waste any minute.

 _"Yes, yes."_ said Yuuji Iwaizumi.

 _"I'm listening."_ said Iwaizumi.

_"I can see...But I don't know how I could tell this to you..."_

_"It's a family secret."_

_"In fact at a time whole Magic World was know about that old story but didn't left too many person know this story...At least not in this world."_ said Yuuji.

He didn't know how he could tell this young son to this mess up story and their family curse. Hajime was too young. But if he didn't tell this now he wouldn't have another chance.

 _"Hajime.."_ said Yuuji.

He couldn't do anything about dramatic tone in his voice. Even remembering that story was breaking his heart.

He was 23 years old when his father told him about their family secret and curse. He was in a better situation than his son. Anzai and his was good friends, friends who trust each other and there was no romance between them, handle this old story was easy for him but Yuuji knows this won't be the same for Hajime and Tooru. He could easily see there was a strong bond between them and this bond will cause alot pain for both of them.

He wanted to be with his son when this times will come but there is nothing he could do. He has to go with his bestfriend or else, Anzai can't go to Under World and live his eternal life. Yuuji was the key for Under World for Anzai just like Hajime is the key for Tooru.

Iwaizumis and Oikawas was curse to live their eternal life together and they can't go to Under World without other.

 

            ** **

_**Then.** _

 

Hajime was four years old when he saw the Demon Lord's black castle. He wasn't a child that had fears, he wasn't afraid of darkness, any animal, staying home alone, ghost, monsters or bugaboo.. He wasn't afraid of anything other than losing his parents and his biggest fear already did come true, he already lost his dear mother, his loving mother not long time ago.

Until that day, he was staying with his mother's mother but she already was too old and couldn't take a care of a four years old child and his father had to take him with himself.

When Hajime saw black castle he felt something inside of him he never did before. He didn't want to go into that castle, he wanted to go back to his grandmother. He loved his grandmother, he was happy with her, she was reminds him of his mother, he was always tell him stroys about his mother, he couldn't see his father often but he was coming to see him once or twice in a week and somehow it was enough for him.

But Hajime knows he can't go back, he might be a little child but he knows the fact that his grandmother was old and she also needed to someone to take care of her so she couldn't take care of someone.

Hajime knows this castle will be his home from now on. He has to live in this castle doesn't matter if he wants or not.

Inside of castle was much better than outside, wall was white and a shade of blue but Hajime didn't know the name of that color. But still, it was a castle and it wasn't a place that a four years old kid like it.

A person show up at the beginning of a long staircase, Hajime couldn't see the face of them, but because of their height Hajime guessed they was a child or a very very short adult. With each staircase Hajime could see their face clearly, he guessed right, they was a child and a boy, could be the same age as him.

But unlike Hajime that boy had a huge smile on his face, he had nice hairs, Hajime never see such a good looking child before. All his friends had mud, slime and stains on their clothes no matter how much their mothers try to keep them clean, somehow they always got themselves dirty.

But the child standing in front of him was too clean, Hajime almost could swear on he was shining,

Then Hajime realized his little horns on his head. Hajime involuntarily stepped back, for the first time he was seeing a demon, he already saw witches and hybrid trolls but not demon, he didn't know how he should act like, he didn't know if he should afraid from him or be friends with him.

When Hajime saw how huge smile on demon child's face faded away, he decided what to do.

He will be his friend.

            ** **

_**Now.** _

 

Yuuji look at his son's innocent face he clearly could see the shock on Hajime's face. Which was something he expected to see, like who wouldn't be shocked after hearing such a family secret? But Yuuji could not tell one thing to his son; the cursed bond between Hajime and Tooru.

Yuuji could not tell his son to the bond they are always proud of it could be caused by curse, it's because of magic and not real in fact. It would broke Hajime, he couldn't turst anything. He always thought he makes his own decisions but knowing there is a magic effect him would be a huge beat for him. And he couldn't do that to his son, not now, not when he is about to leave him.

He would able to comfort his son if he breaks apart, he knows sooner or later Hajime will have to face with this fact but late is better. Yuuji thought.

He looked at Hajime's face for the last time, he won't be able to his son until Tooru's time is over and Yuuji knows, Tooru will be a long life.

Hajime could not even say his goodbye to his father, in fact he didn't even realize when his father left his room, he was too shocked to hear the true about his family, his past.

Hajime always felt like his father is hide something from him, but he never thought of such a huge thing.

His great-grandfather was in love with a demon, he gave up his kingdom for him, he married with him against his father's will, stayed with him although demon ever loved him and had alot of partners, bear his child to show his love to him, but his childs never lived long and he couldn't take it anylonfer and he killed himself with his baby.

Hajime can't help but see some similarities between himself and his great-grandfather. Hajime doesn't want to admit but he's probably just like his is great-grandfather. He would do anything and everything for his Demon Lord, Tooru.

Hajime didn't go out of his room, not even when his father and Anzai Oikawa was leaving for Under World. For some reasons Hajime didn't want to see any demon face tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's a better chapter


	3. everything is not what it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime give him his precious compass and told him "if you get lost again, this compass will show you where I am. So, stop crying, you look ugly."

Humans thinks Demons can't love because they think love is pure, selfless but seems like they forgot love also can be dirty, ugly and it's demon nature.

Anzai Oikawa wanted to see his son for the last time, he wanted to be alone with his son for the last time before lhe leave for Under World.

He doesn't want to but needed to tell him about their family secrets. He wanted to keep that heavy secrets to himself but Tooru needs to know, he has right to know. He doesn't leave all these troubles to his young son, he wants stay with him until he get used to be a king but he had no choice. His time was almost over, now it's too late for everything, too late to say "I wish." But he does wish to listent to his father when he were young and create a family like his father told him, maybe then he would have time, maybe only then but it's already too late. Although he's a demon he has no power to chance the past.

  
Tooru is so young (to be a king) and very flighty (sometimes) but Anzai knows Tooru will be an amazing King. Tooru is already stronger than him, already better at magic than him. Smarter than him. He knows his son will be strongest the Oikawa King ever (and youngest)

Anzai doesn't worry about the future of Magic World or his sons the abilitys. He knows Tooru will make everything even better, even more powerful.

What Anzai worring about is his personal life. Tooru is very addicted to Hajime, way too much addicted to Hajime, sometimes he even act like he couldn't live without Hajime and he does it since the first time they have meet. Anzai is not sure if it's because of their family curse or these feeling are real.

If his son really loves Hajime or simply because of curse.

  
But what he sure is no matter what, if it's real or not, these feeling are nothing but trouble.

Anzai doesn't hate humans like most of demons does, in fact he could actually say he likes them, they have something he likes, he doesn't know what is that thing but he does, plus Yuuji is the only one person he trust, he is only one person Anzai had closest to a "friend."

Anzai is not sure if their closeness because their family curse but even if so, he's thankful to that curse because Yuuji saved his ass multi times.

But being in a relationship with a human is another thing, mostly because of that heartbreaking past. He doesn't want to his son or Hajime experience things like that.

Everyone knows one side of that story, only side of Young Prince, only knows the things he had been through and nobody did care the side of Demon Lord. But why would they care, right?

He is a demon and demons can't love, right?

Only if you had any idea.

 

                                                                                                                ** **

 

 _"Tooru?"_ said Anzai.

He knocked his sons door. After years he learned his lesson to not go into his sons room as he pleases.

 _"Come in."_ said Tooru.

Anzai opened the door and see his son standing infort of his own bookshelf Tooru always had an interest in books, books about spaces, aliens, he had a precious collection and he cares about that collection more than alot of things. Or rather he only loves Hajime more it. Seems like he was try to read a book but but seems like he couldn't because he was still at the first page.

 _"Can't focus?"_ asked Anzai.

 _"You can say it but it doesn't matter,"_ Oikawa put the book he was holding where he take it. _"I..I've already read it....A few times."_

 _"I bet you did."_ Anzai smiled at his son and take a look at the book, _"Is that book the one Hajime give you on your 14th birthday?"_

 _"Yes,"_ He didn't turn his head toward to his father, with a little smile on his face _,"it's."_

Anzai couldn't see his sons face but from his voice he could tell he was smiling.

 _"Oh!"_ Now he understand why Oikawa read it more than once cause no matter how much he likes it Oikawa wouldn't read a book he have already did often. But since it's something Hajime give him, he wouldn't expect to hear something else, Oikawa was keeps everything Hajime give him and treasure them very well. Even the small ones, even the ones that didn't have any value.

Even that broken compass (that almost looked like a dud toy.)

Hajime give it to him when they was 6 years old. That day Tooru got lost when they was playing hide and seek, Oikawa cried all the day after they found it him but Hajime couldn't sit and watch that demons ugly cry and then Hajime give him his precious compass and told him "if you get lost again, this compass will show you where I am. So, stop crying, you look ugly."

Although he cried even harder after Hajime called him ugly because he hates when they call him ugly, especially when Hajime does it.

                                                                                                             

                                                                                                                ** **

 

**_Then._ **

 

It's been almost 4 months since Hajime start to live in Black Castle with his father. It was better than he expected, he could be with his father like he never did before, he could have eat more delicious and healthy food than he did at his grandmother's house, he was living in a castle, so it was a much bigger place, they had a beautiful and big garden which was a perfect place for Hajime to play cause there was bugs all over and Hajime loved to catch them.

His only complaint would be about that demon child, he wouldn't leave him alone even for a moment. He was following him around, he was try to play with every damn minute. At the first Hajime did afraid of him after seeing his horns, it was a first for Hajime to see a demon that close and he didn't know to what to do.

But after seeing that broken expression on demon childs face, Hajime felt so sad, so guilty although he didn't do anything wrong. But for some reason Hajime can't explain he didn't want to see that demon child sad or broken, he didn't want to bring sadness for demon child although he saw him just a few minutes ago.

Demon child was hella annoying, sometimes Hajime couldn't stand him, sometimes he wish he could shut up forever but whenever Tooru gets upset with him and won't talk with Hajime, he feels so bothered by it, he feels lonely, he feels too empty, he doesn't understand why he feels like that when it's only been a few months.

                                                                                                             

                                                                                                                ** **

 

_**Then.** _

 

 _"Let's play hide and seek."_ said demon child, with his stupid dazzling smile.

Hajime and Tooru got too close within two years. They are what you call best friends. They almost do everything together. Sleeping, eating, playing and even more.

Hajime is not sure when but somehow Tooru because the main focus of Hajime's life. He become one of most important person in Hajime's life.

Hajime only noded.

In fact he didn't want to play because he wasn't feeling well since the morning but if he ever say it, Oikawa would make a fuss like he does whenever Hajime gets sick or hurt and Hajime not in the mood for try to handle such a fuss.

 _"Go and hide."_ said Hajime. He didn't have strength to go and look for some places to hide but since he knows Tooru too well, he thought it wouldn't be difficult for him to found Tooru.

 _"Okay, Iwa-chan."_ Tooru said happily.

It was another thing botheres Hajime, he hated that nickname but no matter how many times he told Tooru to not call him by it, he never stopped and after some point Hajime accepted that stupid nickname since he didn't had no other choose.

Hajime start to look for him but it was too hot, sun was making him too dizzy, his tummy was aching. He wanted to find Tooru as soon as it's possible and go back to his bed.

But he couldn't found him, he looked up everywhere but there was no sign of Tooru, he was getting scared. That idoit could get easily lost. He has been a few time before but thankfully Hajime found him before they told about it to their fathers.

The moment it start to raining, Hajime run to his father and told his father about Tooru in tears. He hated the fact that he start to cry when Tooru was probably afraid so much, he hated the fact that he couldn't found his best friend like he always did.

They found Tooru after midnight, he was shaking, all wet and crying so hard. The minute Hajime saw Tooru, he wanted to run to him and give him a tight hug but stopped himself because it was his fault that he got lost. It was his job to keep him safe. Make sure he's okay but couldn't do it.

Tooru was still crying after hours. and asking for Hajime. He wanted to see Hajime, he wanted to his best friend. Hajime also did want to see him but felt like he had no right to.

His beautiful brown eyes was swollen but even so, Tooru didn't stop to cry, he didn't stop until Hajime go into his room and give to him a compass.

That compass was looking to a like dud toy but had a great meaning for Hajime. His mother give him that compass, it was the last gift his mother give him and now he was giving that gift to Tooru. But Hajime wasn't feeling sad because he knows Tooru will treasure it, because he knows Tooru won't throw a corner.

                                                                                                               

                                                                                                                ** **

 

 _"Do you have something to say, father?"_ asked Tooru.

Anzai smiled at his son. _"Yes, I do."_

 _"I'm listening."_ there was no curiosity in Tooru's eyes, he probably didn't thought Anzai would tell him something important or something he already didn't know.

_"You may want to sit."_

"Why would I want that?" Tooru give his father a cocky smile, "I think I can handle very well what you're about to say, you know, I'm young."

 _"That's exactly why, you're young, too young."_ Anzai sighed. _"Tooru, it's something bigger than you think."_

Now he could see curiosity in Tooru's eyes. He finally could get his sons attention..

 _"It's about our past. It's about your the great-grandfather."_ said Anzai.

_"He was the second son of the Demon Lord that lost a battle to a human named Hiraoka."_

_"He become the King of Magic World after he won that battle, but demons couldn't accept the fact that Magic World was ruled by a human."_

_"And they made a curel plan, King Hiraoka was stonger, he was smart, they could not fool him easily so they trun their arrows to his only child, Young Prince."_

_"Prince was smart but not as much as his father and he was hungry for the love, since his father loved his mother so much and lost her after Princes birth so he couldn't show him love that his son long for."_

_"Demons made a magic to Prince to fall in love with the second son so demons could get Magic World back."_

_"Their plan worked as they planned, Prince fall in love with demon, fall madly in love, although his father was against to them, Prince didn't listen and even lost to have a right to have a name. They took his name from him because he got married with a demon."_

_"Magic World was once again ruling by demons, everything was fine or at least they thought so becaue in fact everything was a huge mess."_

_"Demon Lord was also in love with Young Prince, he was crazy about him, he couldn't even breathe without him but the fact that Young Prince was loving him because of magic, because Young Prince was looking at him with loving eyes because of magic, because Young Prince saying all those love words to him because of magic was making him lose his mind."_

_"He wanted to that love to be real."_

_"He wanted Young Prince to love him for real not because of a magic."_

_"But once you make a magic, there is no take backs and even if there was, he didn't have guts see face with reality."_

_"He loved him but also made him suffer, he did alot of things to him."_

_"Like cursing Iwaizumi mans to get pregnant_."

Oikawa eyes wide open as soon as he heard Hajime could get pregnant.

_"He thought if they had a child, Young Prince could never run away since he tried once after Demon Lord take a second wife."_

_"But Young Prince had But all of their childs didn't lived more than 2 months and then Young Prince killed himself when he was pregnant to their fifth child."_

Oikawa could feel his blood is freezing. He had some suspicions about Oikawa and Iwaizumi family but not even a million year, he thought something like that.

Then he realized what is his father try to say.

" _Are you telling me, the feelings I have for Hajime because of magic?_ " asked Tooru. He didn't want to hear the answer because if the answer is "yes." it would broke him.

He always thought the bond they have was something special, something precious, something nobody had but now he hears the bond he was too proud of could be because of a magic.

Yes, Tooru doesn't want to know the answer but he had to know.

" _I don't know, Tooru_!" Anzai looked his son, " _I really don't know_."

                                                                                                         

                                                                                                                ** **

 

**_A small preview of the future._ **

 

Oikawa randomly take a book from his bookshelf, he almost cried when he saw the book he was holding, it was "These Broken Stars." A book that reminds him good times, simple times. He still remembers the day he bought that book like it was today although it's been 9 years since then.

He was 15 years old and he went to the Human World with Hajime, secretly because his father didn't let him to go to Human World, Tooru knows demons should not show themselves to humans but Tooru always had an interest for the Human World.

They only went for to buy some books that Tooru wanted to or at least that was what he told to Hajime, in fact he wanted to have a date with Hajime. But there was no way to say it to Hajime because he wouldn't come with Tooru for such a reason but no matter what he wanted to spend a day with Hajime without the eyes that been watching him.

That day they bought the book named These Broken Stars, Oikawa didn't even care what the book was about, he liked the tittle and bought it. The book was already an excuse he didn't even read that book even now. The reason he still remembers that is they share their first real kiss.

And now he send Hajime to another man. He ordered Hajime to have sex with another man.

Toouru never, not even once could think a day like that could come. He never thought he would let another man to touch his Hajime.

But it was real, it was really happening and he had no power to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes I will write a small preview of the future!! 
> 
> have a good day. :)


	4. farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ahh." moan escape from Hajime's lips.
> 
> Tooru grinned to his reaction, the mood was getting good.
> 
> He bit his lips, "Do you really want to?" asked Hajime.

The next morning Oikawa had to get up early because there will be a farewell to his father and he needed to show his face, the good thing is he was already up but the bad thing is he couldn't blink his eyes even once and he was looking like a huge mess.

Oikawa cared how he looks probably more than he should but it's not like he can control about it. He took a quickly shower and spend some hours in fort of mirror to not to look like a shit.

He still can't stop thinking of all the things his father has told him. He refuse to believe the bond - he prouds of - caused by a stupid magic. He refuse to believe the feeling Hajime has for Tooru is caused by a magic spell.

You can't say they're in a relationship, at least not an official one because Hajime doesn't want it to be official, he doesn't see himself enough for Tooru which is something Tooru really hurt by.

He doesn't know what it made to Hajime to feel like that. They are been together for a long time, it's been 9 years since they shared their first kiss and not much after that their first time. It was super messy, Tooru couldn't control himself, he was rough with him, he hated himself the after morning for not being able control himself, he felt like a bart, he was scared if he hurt him and he thought what he would do if Hajime would scared of him but when Hajime opened his eyes and give him a warm smile, all of his worries are fade away.

It wasn't Tooru's first time, he had some partners which is probably the main reason that Hajime doesn't have confident, he probably thinks one day Tooru would leave him for a better person. But if only he knows the fact that he only had sex with them to make Hajime jealous so he would make a move. (But it's something Tooru can't say to Hajime because it would make him look bad.)

Tooru start to ask out Hajime since he was 10 years old and Hajime didn't take him serious until they go bookstore when they was 15.

Then his door is knocked and Oikawa back to reality from bitter sweet taste of past.

Oikawa thought it was Hajime that the one knocked his door because it was almost the time and Oikawa need to be there before his father.

He was ready to hear such a rant and may be some puchs but when he opened the door it wasn't the face he was waiting for.

It was Matsukawa Issei! He was as if his right hand (he doesn't see Hajime as his right hand because to Hajime is more than that and wants make him something more.) He was a pure blooded witch. Smart and an annoying guy.

 _"Mattsun ~ What are you doing here?"_ asked Oikawa.

 _"Hajime told me to tell you to move your ass or you will be late."_ said Matsukawa.

 _"Eh? Why he didn't do that himself?"_ asked Oikawa.

 _"Ask him yourself."_ said Matsukawa.

 _"Don't worry, I will."_ said Oikawa with a fake smile. He was close to door and dress up but then stopped and turn to Matsukawa. "Oh and Matsukawa, don't call Hajime by his name." and and shut the door.

                                                                                                                   

                                                                                                                           *** ~ ***

 

Tooru was almost late for the farewell ceremony, his eyes look for Hajime the minute he come but he couldn't see him. Hajime didn't come.

He was wondering if his father told Hajime about their secret and seems like he got the answer. He told Hajime their family secret and he didn't want to go out of his room and see anyones face.

But now he wonders how much does Hajime knows, his father told Tooru, there is two sides of stroy and other one doesn't know anything about other side and can't say about their sides. He didn't understand why but he will do as his father say and won't talk about it. He only wishes that Hajime doesn't know anything about magic spell cause he would take it worse than Tooru.

After the farewell ceremony Tooru wanted to see Hajime, he wanted to know how he feels about this new situation but he had some things to do. He needed to have meeting about what's going on with Magic World. Now he is the King, he had more things to do.

 

                                                                                                                           *** ~ ***

 

For the first time Hajime stayed in his bed while there is something important as a farewell to the King but he couldn't bring himself to get out of his bed and face with Tooru.

He didn't even his fathers for the last time because everything was too much to handle. He isn't sure which one if more shocking the fact that he could bear a child or the past of his great-grandfather.

No matter how much Hajime denies it it doesn't change the fact that they are in a relationship with Tooru for a such a long time but he always thought it would end a day because as his duty Tooru needed to have a child and it was something Hajime couldn't give to him or at least that's what he was thinking and now he learns his body could bear a child, Tooru's child.

Hajime can't control that joy blooming in his heart. He wonders if his great-grandfather did also felt like that, if he was happy as Hajime, he wonders how it felt like when he felt the first move of his child but he can't help but gets scared if their future would be the same as theirs, there is undeniable similarity between them.

Then his door is knocked, it was Matsukawa. He was a pure blooded witch and just like all pure bloods he doesn't like to take orders from humans but unlike them he knows his place, he knows Hajime's place and he respects it, he respects him.

Hajime didn't get up, didn't open his door, just yelled him to wake up Tooru. Matsukawa didn't ask anything which is something Hajime is greatful. Matsukawa someone that love to tease everyone but he also knows when he shouldn't open his mouth.

Matsukawa leave right after. Hajime could see the ceremony from his window, he could see Tooru from his window. Tooru tired his best to cover his swollen eyes but Hajime could see them even from that afar.

He wondered what causes these swollen eyes but the answer come to his mind before he even think. Anzai Oikawa talked with Tooru about their family secret just like his father did. They wanted to explain them to everything before they leave and they did that on the last day.

Hajime wonders and wanted to talk about that family secrets, he is not sure about Tooru's reaction but it's something they need to do. It's not like they can ignore it and act like they never heard such a thing.

He wants to talk about it now, but he knows Tooru is too busy at the moment, everyone is around him, giving him information about Magic World. Hajime wants to talk about it now but he knows he have to wait until the night.

                                                                                                                           *** ~ ***

 

Tooru was totally worn out, he felt like more than 10 person beat the shit out of him, the first day as the King was more tiring than he ever thought. Everything was okay in fact but there was problems like some fights between witches and troll, it wasn't an important problem but for sure it's something they should make it under their control before it become a huge mess.

Trolls are have a violence past, they preferred physical strength, they believed physical strength works better than "talking." Witches doesn't have an innocent past but they never use violence more than a few times, they wasn't even use magic if it's not needed, they was too smart and they could get anything they want with brain strength.

Tooru throw himself to his bed but his door is knocked the minute he was ready to fall asleep, at the firts he thought it probably was Matsukawa or Hanamaki (half witch half human and works with Matsukawa and they get along well although pure bloods doesn't like hybrids.)

He thought of ignoring the person but then the door is opened before they got a permission.

Hajime was standing next to door and wait for Tooru's permission to step in the room. Tooru didn't understand why he was waiting for a permission in the first place he opened the door before he got one.

 _"Hey."_ said Hajime, he couldn't bring himself to look at Tooru's face which was something hurt Tooru but he didn't notice the fact that he have hurt Tooru.

 _"Hey.."_ said Oikawa, he still was lying on the bed and didn't move.

 _"Can I come in?"_ asked Hajime.

 _"You already did."_ said Tooru, he sounded so cool, even to his own ears.

 _"I can leave if you don't want to._ " said Hajime, his voice sounded hurtful and Tooru felt bad for causing such a voice.

 _"Don't be foolish, you know, you're always welcome to my room_." said Tooru and made a move to grap Hajime's hand and pull him closer to himself.

 _"Tooru.. We need to talk."_ said Hajime, there was no worry in his voice. He was in the arms of Tooru and he hugged him tightly.

Tooru didn't expect this, he thought Hajime would ignore him for a while but now he was in his arms and hugging him.

 _"What do you want to talk about?"_ asked Oikawa although he knows the answer.

 _"Don't ask questions that you already know the answer,"_ he looked into Oikawa's eyes, _"it's waste of the time."_

Oikawa only noded and it was his way of saying _"I'm listening you."_

Hajime was in the arms of Oikawa while lying on his bed. A bed they shared a lot of time but this time he was so nervous as if it's their first time, maybe more nervous than that.

" _My father...He last night come to my room to talk something with me..Something important."_ said Hajime and Tooru hugged him more tightly, he was afraid of things that he might be hear, he has no idea what what his father told him, how much Hajime knows about the fact that about them.

" _He told me about our great-grandfathers.."_ Hajime stopped for a minute, he wasn't sure how he could say it to Tooru, he wasn't sure how Tooru would take it, would he be disgusted? would he be happy? Hajime wasn't sure.

 _"And he also said something about a magic spell,"_ for a moment Tooru stopped breathing, _"a magic spell that about my body."_ his voice was slower with each word, _"he told me that I could get pregnant._ " finally said Hajime.

Tooru almost forget about it, his mind was too busy with thinking of how their feelings might be caused by a magic spell, so he forgot about it.

 _"Oh, "_ it's probably was only good part of past, he fact that Hajime could bear a child, the fact that he could have a child with Hajime was the best part. _"I know it, my father told me about it as well."_

Tooru lifted his chin and and kissed Hajime's pinky lips, _"And I'm so thrilled about it~"_

 _"Really? "_ asked Hajime, he wanted to sure, he wanted to hear his thoughts about it.

 _"Of course, I am."_ Tooru kissed Hajime's pinky lips that he adores very much, this time it was more hotter than before, he wanted to do more than a kiss but the mood wasn't ready yet. " _Hajime..."_ he said his name as if it's a prayer, _"The fact that we could have a child together makes me so happy,"_ thinking of a chilf that looks like them made Tooru smile, _"like I want to try to make one right now."_ said Tooru.

Tooru could see Hajime's ears are turning a dark shadow of the red, which is made him to want tease Hajime even more.

Tooru bite Hajime's neck and knowing it's his sensitive spot.

 _"Ahh."_ moan escape from Hajime's lips.

Tooru grinned to his reaction, the mood was getting good.

He bit his lips, _"Do you really want to?"_ asked Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be including smut and it will be the first time I will write an actual one and before writing one I need to do some practice so it could be taking some time.


	5. the man he loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminded Hajime the fact that he is not alone in this room and they will share a bed together and there is no escape from it.

_A small preview of the future._

Hajime was alone with a stranger in a room he has never been in before which is something amaze him how there is still some rooms in this castle he has never seen before.

The stranger made a move towards to him, and this made Hajime why he is in this room. He felt a chill in his bones. He felt a suddenly headache. He couldn't even look at the face of the man standing in front of him. There wasn't any reason to look at his face, it wasn't the face of the man Hajime loved.

"The man Hajime loved." Hajime laughed in silence. The man he loved was making Hajime do something like this. The man Hajime loved made him come to this room with a stranger and ordered him to sleep with that man.

The man he loved, his Tooru always told him that Hajime was his, he belong to him and would never let someone else to take Hajime away from him. There was times that Hajime complaint about how possessive and jealous Tooru is but he would want to him become a possessive bastard than someone has no problem with Hajime sleep with someone other than him.

The stranger get even more close to Hajime and reminded himself again. Reminded Hajime the fact that he is not alone in this room and they will share a bed together and there is no escape from it.

The stranger touched his face, his hands was warm and gentle but still they was the hands of a stranger and thought of someone that he doesn't love touching his body makes him _sick_ , the thought of he will have to share a bed with him makes him _sick_ , the thought of he might be have to bear the child of this man makes _sick_.

He still couldn't believe something like this happening, he didn't want to believe this was reality and he was about to share a bed with _an old rival_ , with a stranger.

Hajime closed his eyes and sit on the bed he has never sleep in before, he wished the man make his move as soon as he could and finish his "job." He wanted this nightmare to end as soon as it's possible.

  
                                                                                                                         ** ~ **

  
_Now_

Hajime was lying in Tooru's arms, sounds asleep, his bare body was still shaking due to their hot sex just a few minutes ago. Tooru hugged him tightly, he wanted to feel Hajime more. He was inside of Hajime just a few minutes ago but he already feels empty without feeling him. No matter how many times they did it Tooru just can't get enough of him. Sometimes he wishes he would lock up Hajime and keep you him for days, nobody would see him, nobody would look at his Hajime with dirty eyes.

Sometimes Tooru gets scared of the love he has for Hajime. It makes him lose his mind, it makes him jealous, it makes him not like himself.

Tooru can see the hot semen leaking from Hajime's ass, and somehow this sight was putting him on mood but /sadly/ he knows Hajime is dead tried and he have to try to control himself which was something he is not good at bad but he tries his best for sake of Hajime's body that he adores too much..

The funny fact is Oikawa Tooru had a perfect self control but for some reasons his perfect self control he always brags about become useless when it comes to something about Iwaizumi Hajime.

Tooru hugged him even more tightly and kissed his forehead. Hajime left out a moan but he didn't wake up. His eyes was closed and sleeping like a baby, a dead tried baby. Tooru wonders it's because he overdid it or there was another reason for Hajime to become this tried. He wonders how much Hajime knows about the past but he doesn't have guts to talk about it. He doesn't want to talk about it and if Hajime doesn't talk about it he will never even think about it again.

The best part about the past, the best part of that spell was pregnancy. "The fact that we could have a child together makes me so happy, like I want to try to make one right now." He remembered his words. He really did mean every word. Having a child with Hajime, raise them together is such a dream to him, something that sounds too good to be true.

"Do you really want to?" Oikawa is almost tremble with pleasure when he remember Hajime's face expression and the way he bit his own lips. He almost got hard by remembering his face but thankfully he was still soft and didn't have to get up and jerk off at the bathroom. He didn't want to this warm bed, he didn't want to leave the naked man lying next to him not even for a minute.

He wonders if Hajime actually would get pregnant after tonight. They didn't use a condom, but in fact they never use condom, Tooru likes to do it raw with Hajime, he wants to feel him more, he wants to come inside him, every single time. It's something Hajime doesn't like because cleaning is such a mess and he doesn't like it but Tooru never listen him.

Plus it's actually pretty weird how Hajime didn't get pregnant until now, like they did it so many times that he doesn't even know the count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's pretty short but next chapter will be longer (hopefully) and a few new character will show up.


	6. royal klan part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Iwa-chan ~ don't be like that."
> 
> "I'm serious, Oikawa. Get moving, you're gonna meet with them and I will join y'all as soon as it's possible."
> 
> "But.."
> 
> "No buts."

When Tooru wake up the side of the bed that belongs to Hajime was empty. Hajime wasn't next to him and somehow he felt too scared he knows it was stupid to feek like that, it's not like Hajime run away from him but he can't help and stop this feeling since his father told the fact about them Tooru feel nothing but fear.

As far as he knows even if Hajime wants he can't live a life without Tooru in it, this is what Tooru whats but he wants it to be Hajime's his own will but because of a magic spell. He decided that he will never say to him the fact about them but keep such a   
secret from the man he loves makes Tooru feels too guilty.

Then he hear the sound of the water coming of bathroom, and take a deep breathe, Hajime probably was taking a bath and cleaning his body which is something will take such a long time because he knows how it's hard to clean the semen inside. It's something Hajime hates so deeply but there is no way Tooru could stop himself.

He get out of the bed and walked towards to bathroom, Hajime probably will kick his ass if he comes in shower but right now he doesn't care, he could beat him until he's satisfied and Tooru wouldn't even open his mouth because right now all he wants is touch Hajime, touch his body, touch his soul, all he wants is feel him.

 

 

                                                                                                                        **­ ~ **

 

 

** Then. **

The Garden was one of Oikawa Tooru's favorite place in the whole castle and beautiful flowers wasn't the reason. Tooru did love these flowers, love how beautiful are they, love how beautiful they smell but the thing is Oikawa already loves all beautiful things so the real reason why the garden was his favorite place was because this is a place that nobody comes around often.

The garden was very huge, beautiful, peaceful, had an amazing aura and surrounded by fragrances. The garden had every type of flowers, rare ones, glamorous ones, the ones that most of people doesn't find "beautiful." Oikawa Anzai give this garden to his mother as a gift right after she give birth to Tooru. His mother spend her most of time in this garden, she almost adored the garden her husband maded for her. They both loved to be together in this place and most of people thinks demons doesn't know how to love but in fact demons are can love passionately, selfish and this garden and Tooru was the proof their love.

The garden was belong to his father and his mother other than them the only person that was allowed to step in the garden was gardener but after his mother's body & soul leave this world, his father never step in the garden, not even once. And now this garden is Tooru and Hajime's secret place.

"Iwa-chan." yelled Oikawa while looking for his lover. He was looking for him everywhere, he wasn't at the castle, he wasn't at barn, and seems like he wasn't at the garden although they promised each other to meet here.

He look for Hajime for a while more but then give up because he knows they promised each other and Hajime always keeps his words, he knows he will eventually show up. Oikawa sit on a bank that on middle of the garden and just look at the flowers, it's been long time since he only come here to look at flowers...

The garden become his secret place a few years ago, he was only one person that allowed to step in the garden and when he wants to get away from his guard or when he wants to be alone with his lovers, he comes this place.

He used this place as his love sanctuary a lot of times and every time Hajime caught him and give him a rant about how it's wrong of him, how he sould respect this place. Tooru knows this place has a meaning for his father, for his mother but this was only way to get Hajime's attention.

Oikawa was 10 when the first time he confess his love to Hajime and he didn't even took him seriously.

Oikawa was 11 when he had his first kiss with Hajime, it wasn't real kiss, their lips are meet for a few second and that's all but Oikawa likes to think Hajime was the first person he ever kissed.

Oikawa was 13 when the first time he dated with a girl and Hajime didn't even talk with him for two weeks straight. He only dated with that girl to make Hajime understand his own feeling but he end up hurting two innocent souls.

He hurt both of them because the girl was genuinely like him but Oikawa didn't even remember his name. He hurt Hajime because although he keep say he was in love with Hajime, he dated with another person.

After that Oikawa dated with several person, both girls and boys and the more person he dated the more the bond between him and Hajime weakened. Oikawa knows that if he wanted to be with Hajime he should have stop playing around and show how serious he is about him but no matter what he did Hajime didn't look at his face and without him Oikawa felt too lonely, he is no good with loneliness, the only thing Oikawa can't bear is loneliness.

And coldness between them continue until Oikawa's birthday party. His father throw a big party for sake of his only childs. All of royal family members and their sons are show up and and surprisingly Bokuto Kotaro was next to Hajime the whole night, he didn't leave Hajime's side not even once and keep touch his shoulders, his arms, his back. Not even Oikawa did touch him that much. Bokuto Kotaro touched his Iwa-chan years enough in one damn night and what made Oikawa even made is Iwaizumi allowed him to touch him carelessly.

Iwaizumi Hajime was type of person that didn't like to be touchy with people he doesn't know enough or with person that named Oikawa Tooru but that night Oikawa questioned everything he thought he knows about Hajime cause seems like he didn't know everything about his bestfriend, seems like he didn't know everything about the person he is in love with.

Even now remembering how close Iwaizumi and Bokuto was makes Oikawa lose his cool. That night was the first time Oikawa has ever face a rival, that night for the first time tasted how it feels like to see the person you love with someone else, how it feels like someone else is touching them and he hated this feeling. He wished he would never taste such a feeling, he wished he would never know such a feeling is exist..

That night Oikawa decided to change, he decided to not experience such a feeling ever again. That night Oikawa had an important talk with Hajime. He told him how he will never give up on him, how he will stop playing around, how he will show him serious about him, how he will wait until he believes him. Iwaizumi didn't said a word, he give Oikawa time to finish his words and leave right after Oikawa is done with talking.

The next morning when Oikawa saw Hajime, the first thing that attracts attention was Iwaizumi's swollen beautiful green eyes. Iwaizumi probably cried all night after Oikawa's speak, he is not sure why he did cry, was it because Oikawa's words are opened the scars Hajime was hidding for such a long time or was it because no matter how much he wanted to hear those words he couldn't believe. Oikawa won't ask "why" he wonders but he won't ask, "why" is doesn't matter because from this moment he will never make Iwaizumi cry ever again and that's all matters. Oikawa sweared to that night will the last time that Iwaizumi cried because of him.

Iwaizumi was walking towards to Oikawa while having an annoyed face expression seems like Oikawa was in trouble.

_"Shittykawa, what are you doing here? Everybody waits for you.."_

_"What do you mean, Iwa-chan? We promised to meet here, I been looking for you everywhere."_

_"Last night I told you that we can't meet today because you will have to greet with members of Shiratorizawa klan.."_

 

 

                                                                                                                        **­ ~ **

 

** Now. **

Doing one more /or two/ around in shower wasn't a good idea for Hajime's body. Oikawa can't say he is sorry, not even he has a huge smirk on his face, it's not like Hajime would believe his half ass apology when he knows much Oikawa likes shower sex and how he becomes a beast.

Oikawa likes the do it in shower, mostly because of how sensitive Hajime becomes, how his cute moan are echoing in bathroom, how the water is weeding their bare body and how shy Hajime becomes because he still not comfortable to be naked in front of Oikawa but the more he try to his naked body from him, the more Oikawa wants to see and tease him.

Oikawa knows the fact that Iwaizumi is not being naked in front of Oikawa because he thinks his body is not suits Oikawa taste, the guys Oikawa has go out with, he has sleep with was the cute type and did look nothing alike with Hajime. In fact he was choosing these types on purpose because he wasn't look for a replacement, what he wanted was to get over him now he clearly see his actions that he didn't think much about it wounded Hajime.

Hajime was resting on Oikawa bed, he was worn out, still feeling dizzy and has a fever.

_"You need to get ready and leave Oikawa."_

_"What? What are you talking about Iwa-chan?" Oikawa had no idea what Iwaizumi was talking about._

_"Today, members of klans are come to greet with new king. I told you so many times so you better move your ass."_

_"There is no way I would meet with these demons without you next to my side."_

There wasn't a single a single klan member that Oikawa get along with, most of them were a bunch of assholes that likes to tease Oikawa and others are were assholes that did nothing to Oikawa but he dislikes them anyway and he could bear spending hours with them without Hajime next to him.

_"You should have thought about before going two rounds without putting out your ugly dick."_

_"First of all Iwa-chan, you shouldn't call the dick makes your mind go black ugly and secondly how could I stop myself when you was cute noises and losing yourself under me.~"_

_"I going to kill you and cut your dick off when I can walk again."_ Hajime smiled too brightly and Oikawa was speechless because how his lover show him such a beautiful smile after saying such scary words.

_"Iwa-chan ~ don't be like that."_

_"I'm serious, Oikawa. Get moving, you're gonna meet with them and I will join y'all as soon as it's possible."_

_"But.."_

_"No buts."_

 

                                                                                                                        **­ ~ **

 

**A small preview of the future.**

 

Oikawa lying next to beautiful man, their bare bodies was comforting each other.

 _"Stop thinking abot them."_ said the man.

_"Easy to say."_

_"No it's not easy, I know exactly how you feel. Afer all it's probably how I felt everytime you go to his bed after mine." said the man._

_"That's something I told you since the beginning. I'm not gonna feel bad for it."_

_"I know, I wasn't try to make you feel bad...I just want to say I understand you."_

_"There is no way you could."_

_"Still cold as ever. You don't believe my love for you."_

_"No, I do believe. It's just you have no idea how much I love him."_

_"Then why did you send him to Ushijima. Then why you ordered him to have sex with him?"_

_"Because he should hate me and it's only way I can think of anymore."_

_"He won't hate you."_

_"He will."_

_"He didn't hate you although you got married with another person, another man, a half human and he still didn't hate you.."_

_"But he will after that."_

_"Why you want him to hate you that much?"_

_"Becasue if he doesn't he will end up like his great grandfather."_

_"Oikawa...I know you have your reasons to think so but y'all are different souls, y'all are have different fates.."_

_"No, we don't...I wish you was right but our lifes are connected"_

_"Do you think that Hajime is in love with you because of that magic spell?"_

_"I don't believe it, I know it."_

_"What about yours? Do you think you are in love with him because of spell?"_

_"I....I don't think so. I feel like my love is real."_

_"Then why do you think his is fake?"_

_"Why would a human love a demon like me?"_

_"Why would a demon love a human when humanity is the reason demons are have been banned from heaven?"_

_"......"_

_"See you don't have an answer because love has no logic.."_

_"Still not possible....Plus even if his love is real...I don't deserve him, not after everything I did. He is better without me."_

_"But you're dying without him.."_

_"It's doesn't matter.....The only thing that important is bring his beautiful smile back and I know Ushijima will bring it back..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new characters are finally coming...


	7. royal klan part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi woke up as soon as he heard the sound of the door shutting and saw Oikawa in front of it. He was looking as if he was beaten up.

**_Then:_ **

 

Forcefully, Iwaizumi was able to make Oikawa come to meet the Shiratorizawa clan. It would be the first time Oikawa Tooru met with members of the Shiratorizawa Clan. He did hear some things about them, stories about how powerful and smart they were, and how they should be the clan that ruled the Magic World but never meet with them face to face before.

Oikawa had decided what kind of persons they were before even meeting them and no matter what his opinion wouldn't change. They were his rivals, they were the ones that Oikawa couldn't trust or stop being vigilant about, they were the ones that he would never see as allies.

When he woke up, Oikawa thought it would be a good, because he thought he would be spending his day alone with his Iwa-chan, but now he is in a room that was full of his rivals, in a room that was full of strong and smart hybrid demons that watched every one of his moves.

Oikawa felt like he shouldn't even be breathing, he shouldn't be in that room, he had no right to be, he was not worthy enough to be in the room....But thankfully, Iwaizumi Hajime was right next to him and giving him the strength he needed.

When Oikawa got in the room the first "person" that attracted his attention was a fairy-demon hybrid named Semi Eita. Thanks to Iwaizumi he knew pretty much everything about them; he gave Oikawa a list that was full of information of the clan members and their characteristics, their families and their social status.

He was such a beauty, looking better than in the pictures he'd seen, or Iwaizumi might have chosen those pictures on purpose. Oikawa knew that when Iwaizumi got jealous he could do childish things, and he loved that part of him a lot. He loved the fact that the always serious looking guy became childish with jealousy because of him.

Semi's messy light blonde hair with, possibly dyed, black tips was making him get even more attention. He was totally Oikawa's type and normally Oikawa would gladly make a move on him. But right now, he is in a relationship with the person that he always wanted to be with and he wouldn't dare to make something that would break said relationship, he wanted to project the relationship between him and Iwaizumi with everything he had. That's why he knew he needed to be careful around Semi Eita; because he was perfectly aware of the fact Iwaizumi would watch Oikawa's every move around Semi.

Iwaizumi still didn't trust him truly. He still had some doubts. Oikawa knew he wasn't doubting or not trusting his love, but their future. Iwaizumi still thought they wouldn't have a future, their relationship would end one day and Oikawa had no idea how to make him believe the end would never come for them.

The second person was a troll-witch hybrid named Tendou Satori. He had bright red hair and his large downturned eyes gave him a sleepy looking expression, although they hadn't even talked yet, Oikawa could tell he was a cheerful and loud person from the way he was talking to his friends.

Then he saw him, he was standing right next to Tendou, a fairy-demon hybrid named Ushijima Wakatoshi. The demon that everybody thought should be the next king. Then he saw Ushijima Wakatoshi, his rival.

He was tall, taller than everyone in the room. He had a stoic expression on his face, Oikawa felt like he was looking down on him. Oikawa felt like he came here to get what he deserved.

                                                                                                                        **­ ~ **

**_Now:_ **

 

When Oikawa was at the meeting, all eyes were on him, all the royal clan leaders and their right hands were in the room. The clan leaders were a new generation, after Oikawa became king, the clan leaders changed as well. They all grew up together, they all knew each other. Oikawa didn't feel like he was in a dangerous place, but whenever Iwaizumi wasn't next to him, he couldn’t help but worry. He hated how weak he became without him, but he did nothing to change that part of himself.

Kuroo Tetsuro was the first one to talk.

 _"As late as ever,"_ Kuroo said with that famous smirk of his, " _and here I was thinking you would be more punctual after you became king, but I guess I was wrong."_

 _"Honestly, I don't know how you can be that unpunctual when you have someone like Iwaizumi Hajime next to you"_ A pure blooded witch named Daishou Suguru said and smiled while sticking his tongue out. His smile gave Kuroo some chills. Oikawa could see easily how much Kuroo disliked him.

But Oikawa could give him some credit, Daishou Suguru was the only pure blooded member in the room and on top of he was the leader of his clan. He was smart and strong not to mention probably better at magic than a lot of hybrids in the room.

 _"Since we're talking about Iwa, where is he?"_ Bokuto asked. It made Oikawa angry how Bokuto gave him a nickname and the fact that Iwaizumi said nothing about it made him even angrier.

A part of Oikawa wanted to say _"He is in my bed and will join us after he feels better I was too rough on him last night."_ but if he did that, he knew Iwaizumi would hear about it immediately from Bokuto or Kuroo and Iwaizumi would kill him without thinking twice.

 _"He will join us soon."_ Oikawa said instead, _"I think we should start talking without him, after all I am the King here."_ Oikawa said and sat on his throne.

  
                                                                                                                 **­ ~ **

**_A small preview of the future:_ **

 

As soon as the sun rose, Oikawa found himself in front of Ushijima and Iwaizumi's room. He couldn't hear any sounds; he thought they probably were sleeping. The only thing he could think all night was about them, he couldn't even blink an eye all night, not even once.

All night he fought with a part of himself that wanted to go to that room and stop them, take Iwaizumi away from his side and push him into his room. Make love with him all the night and beg him for forgiveness  
But after he read the diary of his great-grandfather, he decided not to make the same mistakes as him. He decided to give Iwaizumi a life in which he wasn’t a part of. And that was the only way he could think of. The only way he could think of was making Iwaizumi hate him and because of that he should be cruel, he had to do things that would make Iwaizumi hate him; and making him sleep with someone he didn’t even like, making him probably bear the child of someone he didn’t even like was the last thing he could think of.

He had done a lot of cruel things to him up until now, but no matter what he did Iwaizumi didn't come to hate him. He only once left his side and it was only after his wedding, Oikawa was the one to bring him back to castle, he found him in such a bad situation, Oikawa still wanted to forget about that day, about that moment. Sometimes, he had nightmares about that night. Oikawa knew that night would haunt him forever. He would never be able to forget it no matter what.

He was fighting with himself to knock the door, but before he could Ushijima opened the door, he only had a towel covering his lower half.

 _"Oikawa?"_ Ushijima asked. He didn't seem surprised to see Oikawa here.

"I--I came here to see if…" Oikawa couldn't think of any excuse, he didn't expect to see Ushijima like this and all he could think about was where the hell Iwaizumi was. Was he in the bed? In the shower? Did he leave the room already? Was he okay? Was he crying? All these questions were making his mind busy enough.

 _"To see if we did it?"_ Ushijima asked. _"Well, be happy Oikawa...We did it"_ Ushijima said, he had a smirk on his face unlike his usual stoic expression.

 _"I have to admit you train him well, at the first he was so scared. His whole body was shaking, but as soon as he felt me inside him, he started to cry out in pleasure. We had such a fun night."_ Ushijima looked towards to bed and Oikawa's eyes followed Ushijima's.

Iwaizumi was in the bed, from what he could see he was topless and he was still sleeping.

 _"He might wake up soon, but probably will be worn out because of last night so be easy on him today."_ Ushijima said and was walking towards the bathroom.

 _"Oh, and Oikawa I think you should force him to be a prostitute just like you forced Semi."_ Ushijima, for the first time, looked at Oikawa with hate in his eyes _"he would make lots of money for you,"_ and he closed the door.

Iwaizumi woke up as soon as he heard the sound of the door shutting and saw Oikawa in front of it. He was looking as if he was beaten up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Taitsu for cleaning my grammar mistakes!!! It was really helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> Young Prince and Demon Lord are not Hajime and Oikawa, (if it's not clear) they are their great-grandfather, second chapter will about them (Hajime and Oikawa). Because it's first chapter and my mind is crazy with possibilities it might be not be good but I feel like I have a good idea I hope I can write it like I planned. *prays*
> 
> Excuse me for my grammar and thanks for checking my story.
> 
> Have a good day. :)
> 
> I'm looking for a beta if you're interested please leave a comment


End file.
